Cher vous tous
by Lyanna Erren
Summary: A fairy Tail, il n'y a pas que Natsu et ses amis! Venez découvrir les aventures de Liv Allen au travers de ses lettres à sa famille et à ses amis.


Bonjour!

Je vous présente une histoire un peu étrange inspirée du jeu de role Fairy Tail. Un jeu de rôle, c'est un jeu, ou chacun incarne un personnage au long d'une histoire. Ici, nous incarnons une autre équipe que Natsu et Cie, inventée, et c'est ses aventures que je vais vous raconter par les yeux de mon personnage, Liv.

**Très peu de personnage m'appartiennent.** Natsu et le restent sont à Fairy Tail, certains lieux (le désert de Samaël, Sylvania, le continent de Naril) ont été imaginés par mon compagnon et meneur de jeu (celui qui fait tourner le monde dans lequel les joueurs évoluent) et les personnages de Celestin, Dagon et Alan (qui apparaitront au chapitre suivant) appartiennent à leurs joueurs respectifs, qui m'ont autorisé à retranscrire ce qu'avaient vécu leurs personnages au cours de nos aventures. J'suis pas sure d'être très claire, mais bon.

* * *

"On arrive! Lydia, Fatima, occupez vous des marchandises! Momo, l'enregistrement!"

Les ordres donnés par le chef de la caravane étaient déjà suivi depuis longtemps, chacun connaissant son rôle à jouer. Mais ça n'empêchait pas le patriarche de donner ses ordres, et de veiller à ce que tout tourne bien. Six mois depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient arretés à Samaël, et il n'hésitait pas à s'affirmer heureux de cette petite pause dans sa ville natale.

"Haissa, emmène ton cousin, et allez chercher le courrier à la poste!"

L'adolescente hocha la tête, et partit en courrant, poursuivi par un jeune homme du même age qui allait devoir accélérer s'il ne voulait pas être distancé... et se perdre, vu qu'il venait là pour la première fois. Déjà, la caravane se déployait. Une tente était en train de se monter sur leur emplacement, où dormiraient ceux qui n'avait où dormir autour de l'oasis. Des hommes s'occupaient des chameaux, des enfants courraient en tout sens, apportant ici un marteau, là une pierre à briquet... En quelques minutes, le "campement" était installé sur l'aire réservée à leur caravane, le repas cuisait, et les enfants jouaient dans le sable, profitant des cours moments du crépuscule, où la température est agréable.

"On a reçu une lettre de Liv, mon Oncle!"

La nouvelle fit bondir les plus jeunes, qui se précipitèrent autour des deux jeunes facteurs en criant à qui mieux mieux pour voir l'enveloppe marron, ornée du sceau de guilde.

"Allons! Du calme! Je vous la lirai après le repas!"

Tandis que chacun retournait (souvent en maugréant) à son activité, Samir se tourna vers sa cousine, un air vaguement incompréhensif sur le visage.

"C'est vrai que tu ne l'as jamais rencontré. Elle est partie quelques jours avant que tu ne nous rejoigne."

La demoiselle s'installa avec son ami près de la tente, un coin encore tranquille, avant de commencer à raconter, devant l'insistance de son cousin.

"C'est une sylvanienne, qui a voyagé avec nous ces deux dernières années. Tu n'es jamais allé à Sylvania, n'est-ce pas? C'est, poursuivit-elle à la dénégation de Samir, une grande foret, qui recouvre presque un tiers du continent. Et la majeure partie de cette forêt est une ville, qui porte le même nom que la foret. C'est la version des livres d'histoire. Mais c'est une drôle de ville. Un labyrinthe, presque. Des fois, on a l'impression que la ville est vivante, qu'elle change. Les enfants, là bas, guident souvent les caravaniers comme nous dans les rues."

Les yeux de l'adolescent brillent en entendant parler de cette ville mystérieuse, dont on raconte si peu dans les ouvrages de géographie.

"Liv est l'une de ces enfants. La première fois qu'on l'a rencontré, elle avait dix ans. Elle a proposé de nous guider, comme les autres, mais en échange, elle voulait qu'on lui parle du monde extérieur. Elle étudiait énormément, mais... C'est un peu comme ce que je te raconte. Tu imagine mieux si c'est moi qui te raconte, non? C'est plus vivant."

"Les autres enfants ne s'intéressaient pas à vos histoires? C'est bizarre, je croyais que tous les enfants adoraient entendre des récits de voyage... Surtout quand il y a de l'aventure!"

Ensemble, les adolescents éclatèrent de rire en se remémorant l'époque, pas si lointaine, où eux aussi imaginaient des récits d'aventure, avant d'être confronté à la réalité. Aux levers à l'aube, à la fatigue de la marche...

"Non, ils s'y intéressaient tous. Mais Liv, elle voulait savoir la réalité, justement. On est parti, mais elle nous a promis de nous guider quand on reviendrait. Et elle était là. Et comme ça pendant deux ans, elle venait, passait la semaine avec nous, et s'intégrait doucement à la caravane."

"Elle n'avait pas de parents chez qui rentrer? Elle est orpheline?"

"Je crois qu'ils le sont tous. Enfin, qu'ils sont élevé dans des "orphelinats" jusqu'à leur adoption, j'ai pas tout compris. Liv a des parents adoptifs, on ira les voir, d'ailleurs quand on ira à Sylvania. Mais ça étonnait aussi oncle Rafi. Il lui avait demandé, la deuxième fois, et tu sais ce qu'elle lui avais dit? "Je m'entraine pour quand je verrai plus mes parents." Etrange, hein? Ensuite, elle a expliqué qu'elle voulait partir de la ville, et rejoindre une des guildes de mages. Et que pour ça il fallait quitter ses parents."

"C'est une mage? Une mage Oasis, comme ta tante?"

L'adolescente sourit en regardant la dite tante, que fait tourbilloner en riant son mari. D'habitude, à cette heure, elle dort, épuisée par l'énergie magique que ça lui demande, de faire apparaitre de l'eau dans le désert. Mais si près d'une grande oasis, elle peut se reposer, et participer à la fête.

"Non, plutot... Autre chose. Plutôt comme Papa, une musicienne, mais elle, elle n'a pas d'instrument magique. Juste sa voix, et la magie opère. Ca lui a d'ailleurs amené des soucis. T'as entendu parler de la bande du fennec rouge?"

"Une bande de pillards, non? Mais ça fait longtemps qu'on en entend plus parler."

"Ils ont voulu enlever Liv. Il y a eu une bagarre, Aicha a été blessé, répondit Haissa en indiquant sa tante. Liv a perdu tout controle sur ses pouvoirs. Ils sont tous morts."

Le silence tombe, tandis que l'adolescent observe sa cousine, les yeux équarquillés, tandis qu'elle essaie de refouler ces souvenirs. Une voix se fait entendre, non loin du feu de camps.

"Les enfants! On va lire la lettre! Venez!"

* * *

J'espère que ce petit prologue vous a plu, j'ai essayé de vous resituer les informations essentielles.

Pour la **géographie**, Samaën est un continent au sud de Fiorre, partagé entre le désert de Samaël à l'est et Sylvania à l'ouest. Au nord de Fiorre, On trouve le continent montagneux de Naril, sur lequel est passé il y a quelques années un certain deliora. Mais comme dans les jeux vidéos, quand on va tout au sud de la carte, on réapparait au nord, ben en allant au sud de Samaën, on arrive au nord de Naril.

J'espère que ça vous plait. Les reviews sont toujours appréciées!


End file.
